


Safe Space

by ladydragon76



Series: Cry Me A River [2]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: KINK: BDSM, KINK: D/s, KINK: bondage, M/M, Rating: NC-17 - Freeform, character: bluestreak, character: starscream, genre: drama, smut: sticky, verse: g1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-22
Updated: 2015-01-22
Packaged: 2018-03-08 15:58:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3215009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladydragon76/pseuds/ladydragon76
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Summary:</b> This all could have been avoided if Bumblebee just would have minded his own business.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Safe Space

**Author's Note:**

> **‘Verse:** G1  
>  **Series:** Cry Me A River  
>  **Rating:** NC-17  
>  **Characters:** Bluestreak/Starscream  
>  **Warnings:** Sticky, BDSM,  
>  **Notes:** Commission fic very loosely based of [this prompt here](http://tfanonkink.livejournal.com/13205.html?thread=14589333#t14589333%0A). Thank you! Enjoy, al!

Bluestreak bit his lip, then let his teeth scrape over it as he took in the sight of the trembling seeker on the ground at his feet. He paced a slow half circle as the electro-switch in his hand buzzed and crackled, but he needed a moment to reclaim his control before striking again. Primus, but Starscream was _beautiful_ , never more so than like this. Dappled sunlight speckled the quivering, char-marked wings. Reed-thin scoring marred his back, his thighs, his aft, and even his upper arms. Starscream keened high little sobs straight into the ground where he pressed his face, his hands opening and closing where they were bound against his lower back by sturdy cables.

The end of the switch sizzled and snapped as Bluestreak slowly traced a wing along the top edge and out to the tip. He shivered as Starscream wailed into the grass, and had to pull the switch away as his own optics closed from the rush of need that swept fire over his sensornet. Lubricant seeped through the panel seams and leaked in thin, pale purple lines down the insides of Starscream’s thighs, and Bluestreak growled as his spike surged behind his own panel.

Frag making them both wait any longer. Bluestreak dropped to his knees behind Starscream and pushed his free hand up along his back. Starscream jolted and yelped as the switch’s burns were rubbed, aft pushing back toward Bluestreak.

“Please… please… please…” The seeker’s words a litany.

“Open it,” Bluestreak ordered and smacked the handle of the switch against Starscream’s panel. He thumbed off the power as Starscream retracted the cover, and watched with optics that had gone cobalt in lust as lubricant _poured_ down the seeker’s thighs from a soaked and shining array. Bluestreak’s panel snapped open, his spike pushing out instantly.

“No!”

Bluestreak and Starscream both froze in place, and for a moment Bluestreak was completely confused. That hadn’t sounded like Starscream? Then he turned his helm and spotted a bright yellow that did _not_ belong in their little forest glen.

“You just _can’t_ , Blue!” Bumblebee cried. One hand reached toward Bluestreak while the other clung to a tree trunk tightly enough to scrape away bark.

Ice slammed into Bluestreak, and he dropped the switch to the ground and shifted on his knees into a better position to protect Starscream. The seeker had dropped his aft, ankles crossed and feet lifted to hide and protect his array.

“Rape is _wrong_ ,” Bumblebee gasped, and shook his helm. “You j-just _can’t_! Not even Starscream. Blue…” Bumblebee covered his face with both hands, then spun around and pelted through the trees. Branches snapped and cracked in his wake, and Bluestreak forced away the shock that had locked him into place.

“Please,” Starscream keened.

Bluestreak bit his tongue to keep from cursing out loud and turned back to the struggling seeker. “It’s ok. He’s gone.”

It was definitely _not_ ok.

With shaking hands, Bluestreak freed Starscream. “I’m so sorry, Star. It’s ok. It’ll all be ok.”

Starscream shook his helm and straightened once he was able to. “Go,” he said, and pushed at Bluestreak. “Go stop him.” His vents caught on another sob, and his plating rattled and chimed he was shaking so hard. His pushes had no power behind them.

“No. It’ll be fine,” Bluestreak said, his voice softer and calmer. “I’ll deal with Bumblebee later on once I’m sure you’re alright.”

“I’m fine! Go!”

Bluestreak wrapped his arms around Starscream’s shoulders and hugged him tight. “I’m not about to leave you like this. I’m just sorry he invaded our space.” Really damn sorry, because Starscream did _not_ trust easily, and Bumblebee could only have followed Bluestreak here. How much damage had been done to the seeker today?

Starscream shook his helm, but clung to Bluestreak with a crushing grip and his face tucked in against the sniper’s neck.

“I’m sorry, Star. I’m so sorry,” Bluestreak repeated.

“You’re shaking,” Starscream whispered, and then brushed one hand over the top edge of a doorwing.

He was, Bluestreak realized. He cycled his vents and focused for a moment on slowing the frantic pulse of his spark. “I was pretty into it too. Bumblebee really startled me.” He nuzzled the side of Starscream’s helm and purred.

“You should really go,” Starscream whispered. “I’ll be fine, and if he tells-”

“I’ll handle it,” Bluestreak cut in. “Really, Starscream. It’s fragged, and I really don’t think I can apologize to you enough that he followed me here and I didn’t notice, but I’ll handle it and it’ll be ok.”

A shudder rippled through the seeker, rattling his wings. “Why did he wait? Why did he stand there until… then?”

Bluestreak stroked his hand in slow, smooth sweeps over Starscream’s wings. “I don’t think he did. Really. I think he must’ve followed me but, like, stayed back. He would know I entered the woods, but maybe not which of the old roads I took.” He kissed Starscream’s helm, and gave it some more thought. “No, that was definitely the look of a mech that tripped over something he didn’t expect to find. I know Bumblebee, and he wouldn’t have just stood there, and even if he had, he wouldn’t have been so shocked then when we popped panels.”

A sigh rattled out of Starscream’s vents, and he sank in against Bluestreak a little more. “I’ll scout us out a new spot. I won’t feel safe here anymore.”

“Me either,” Bluestreak agreed. “We’ve been coming here too long is all, and I’ve been taking for granted that no one cared where I went on my free day drives.”

Starscream pulled back and gave Bluestreak a nod, then lifted his chin. “I’ll choose a few places that should be easy enough for you to get to. We’ll rotate.”

Bluestreak reached up to unlock the collar, then gently placed it in Starscream’s hands, his own covering the slim length of chain. He gave the seeker an earnest look. “Whatever makes you comfortable. If you need to fly me out from a pick-up point, that’ll work too. If you need a bit of a break, that’s fine. Anything, Star.”

“Pff. You keep me sane.” Starscream tucked his collar into his subspace, then scrubbed at his face. “If you want me, then I’m in.” He looked around the glen though, and a frown etched its way onto his face. “Just not here.”

Bluestreak nodded, and reached out to squeeze the seeker’s hand. “Just ping me. The usual routine. I’ll do a double ping if I can’t come.”

Starscream’s optics locked on Bluestreak’s face. “If you have to tell to protect yourself from a severe punishment, then do it.” His hand turned over, and he squeezed Bluestreak’s in return. “If we have to stop for a while, then we will, but I won’t have them punishing you for anything beyond having an illicit cross-faction fling.” Wings shifted down a little and fluttered. “Not that I would categorize this as a fling myself, of course.”

“Of course,” Bluestreak said with a grin, and felt some of the tension in him unknot as Starscream smiled back.

Starscream flicked his wings, and pulled a polishing cloth from his subspace. “Go on. I’ll take care of the marks then find us a better place to meet from now on.”

“Like you can reach the middle of your back,” Bluestreak snorted. He pulled a cloth of his own out, and motioned for the seeker to turn around so he could clean him up. Once finished, and also sure that Starscream was really alright, the sniper wiped himself down, then headed back to the _Ark_. If he was really lucky, Bumblebee was waiting along the road for him and they could talk.

~

Bluestreak caught sight of Ironhide as he approached the _Ark_ and felt his weight sink down on his tires. Slag. Bumblebee had told, and Bluestreak wasn’t even sure if he was really angry at the mech. It had to have been a shocking scene to come across, even if the mech shouldn’t have been following Bluestreak in the first place without an identity ping. Unfortunately, Ironhide’s body language said it all. Bumblebee had run back and babbled out his impressions of what he saw, and now Ironhide stood with his arms crossed high over his chest in that drill sergeant pose with his feet braced shoulder-width apart. Bluestreak was so very, very busted, but no matter what Starscream had said, he wasn’t going to betray their secret.

Bluestreak rolled to a stop a few body lengths back from Ironhide, and then transformed and held his hands out from his body a little to show he wasn’t armed or angling for a fight.

“Took ya longer than I expected ta get back,” Ironhide said, his tone far too casual. “Stuck around ta finish the job after Bee ran?” Bluestreak kept his mouth shut, and stood as non-threateningly as he could. “No words of defense?”

The silence dragged on, and Ironhide’s optics narrowed. “Bee came tearin’ back here. Ya’re lucky it was me came across him first. He was upset. Didn’t wanna tell at first, but it’s not like the kid’s good at keepin’ a secret.”

Bluestreak picked a spot over Ironhide’s left shoulder and stared at it. He would need to speak to Bumblebee at the very least. Explain the situation. Make sure the minibot knew Bluestreak wasn’t really angry with him. He knew how it looked. How could he blame the youngling for misinterpreting what he stumbled across even if he hoped Bumblebee had stuck around to clear it up instead of jumping to conclusions.

“Kept sayin’ it was just Starscream, Hide. Just Starscream.” Ironhide paced forward and leaned his face close to Bluestreak’s. “Thing is, I don’t care if it was _just_ Screamer. Frag that glitch. I find out you’ve been rapin’ Autobots,” he growled, and Bluestreak looked right at him with wide, shocked optics, “I’ll rip ya apart before turnin’ ya over ta Jazz.”

“I haven’t raped anyone,” Bluestreak said, genuinely offended. “Bumblebee-” He flinched back as Ironhide’s hand whipped up to jab a finger at his face.

“I really don’t wanna hear it. War has all of us fragged six ways from Sunday, but there are lines ya don’t cross, Blue.” Ironhide straightened, backing off just a little. “Now, Bee got one thing right. It was just Screamer, but it still ain’t right. I ain’t gonna tell Prime or Prowl, but ya’re still gettin’ punished. Ya’re confined ta quarters for the next four days except when on duty. And when ya are on duty, ya’re ta check in and out with me, and ya fraggin’ well better be on your _best_ damn behavior. Got it?”

“Yes, sir,” Bluestreak said through gritted teeth. He’d take it. Ironhide probably thought he was doing him a favor, and really, he was. Bluestreak would suck it up and deal with it because it was better than being in the brig or never again seeing Starscream outside of battle.

~ | ~

Four days passed surprisingly fast for Bluestreak. Patrol and his turn at monitor duty were uneventful, if a bit quiet. He wasn’t feeling terribly talkative, and his shift partners were probably relieved by the abnormal silence. His own thoughts dwelled on that moment of discovery, Starscream, and the fact that his Decepticon lover had not contacted him yet. Four days was really nothing for them. It wasn’t like Starscream could always get around Soundwave, and being under the ocean with a glitch like Megatron was dangerous even at the best of times. Starscream would push, but there were times he just couldn’t leave the _Victory_. Bluestreak was still worried though, especially after how upset the seeker had been.

What if that had been sensed by Soundwave? What if-

Primus, _no_. He was not going to do that to himself.

Bluestreak sighed, shook off the worry, and tried to focus on the new day. He would go out today even though he wasn’t going to see Starscream. Let Ironhide follow if he wanted. Bluestreak would just go for a nice long drive, maybe he would head up into the mountains, find a nice overlook, and just relax. Yeah, that sounded nice. Just get out and go. Get his mind off it all.

The common room was noisy and full with all the mechs refueling before their shifts, and Bluestreak put on a smile before he reached the entrance. He hadn’t bothered with getting energon from the public dispenser since being confined, and he hadn’t wanted to push Ironhide’s patience. Today he had just better put his good foot forward and be ready to chatter like nothing was wrong after his unexpected absence. Unfortunately, when he entered most of the conversations faded off and the sniper was the very suddenly the center of attention.

“Uh… Morning, guys.” Bluestreak waved to a few mechs and crossed to the energon dispenser. His grin wavered, and the odd hush that filled the boisterous room set him on edge. Too quiet when it should be noisy, and too many optics locked on him. Then he caught sight of the one mech _not_ staring at him.

Bumblebee.

 _Ok, now I’m angry at him,_ Bluestreak thought, but retrieved his cube, and turned to face the other Autobots with something like resignation. “Morning, Bluestreak, how’s it going?” he said, voice carrying and making a few mechs flinch. “Great actually, I was thinking about going on a drive since it’s a free day for me, would any of you like to come with me? You know, instead of, like, following me in secret.” Bumblebee’s shoulders hunched.

“So you can rape us too?” Mirage sniffed. “I think not.”

Bluestreak shook his helm. “I’ve never raped anyone.”

“Not what we heard,” Sideswipe replied, his face a mask of… Was that disappointment? Beside him, Sunstreaker growled.

“Oh, come on, all of you,” Tracks said, and walked toward Bluestreak. A hand settled on the sniper’s shoulder, and Bluestreak wondered if he really ought to get away before he was beat to slag. “It was just Starscream. Bluestreak would never hurt any of _us_.”

“I didn’t hurt Starscream either,” Bluestreak said, but the words were lost in the uproar that followed Tracks’ words.

“It’s fragging wrong! Doesn’t matter who the slag it is!” Sunstreaker snapped. “I’ll rip Starscream’s spark out of his chest right now with my bare hands, but you don’t force a mech to ‘face. _Ever_!”

“I didn’t!” Bluestreak insisted. “Primus, you guys! I’ve never hurt _anyone_ off the battlefield.”

“If anyone deserves it, it’s Starscream,” Smokescreen said. Beside him, Skids shot a stunned look up at the other Praxian, and then scooted his chair away from him.

“What? He’s an evil slagger,” Smokescreen said.

Cliffjumper’s laugh rose above the noise, and he called out, “Always a battlefield where Screamer’s at!”

Bluestreak’s jaw dropped. Was he really hearing this? “You’re all idiots!” he snapped.

“I beg your pardon,” Tracks said in his most affronted tone.

“Beg all ya like.” Bluestreak jerked his arm away. “You sure as slag aren’t getting my pardon though.” He glared out over the stunned Autobots, doorwings vibrating and fist clenched at his side. “What’d Bee tell you?”

“You can’t blame Bumble-”

“I sure as slag can!” Bluestreak stomped out into the middle of the room, ignoring how his energon sloshed over his fingers. He jabbed a finger at a cringing Bumblebee that had yet to face him. “He doesn’t know what the slag he _really_ saw, and you glitches only know the misinformation he gossiped about. Do you really think- Do _any_ of you _really_ believe that I brought down _Starscream_? **_Alone_**?! That I somehow managed to subdue him, and then thought, golly gee, I guess I’ll just pound on him some, then commit the worst crime I can think of. Yeah, that sounds like me.”

“War does strange things to a mech, Blue,” Smokescreen said with a shrug.

Didn’t it just. And hadn’t Smokescreen just been defending Bluestreak?

Bluestreak narrowed his optics at the other Praxian, doorwings arched so high on his back that it was painful. He hated that he trembled, hated that his optics stung- that not just Bumblebee, but _all_ of them could believe something so horrible about him. And they did believe it. It was all over the angry, disgusted, amused, or fearful faces that surrounded him. “You’re all wrong.” He whipped around and stormed out. Slag them all.

But the worst part, the bit that made the sniper’s tanks churn, was how some of them weren’t upset with him. They thought Starscream deserved it, and Primus, but what did that mean for any Decepticon who was really brought down? What would Cliffjumper do? What would Smokescreen do?

Bluestreak slowed to a halt as he stepped out into the bright morning sunlight. He couldn’t do this anymore, or at least not for a while, not until he was sure he could protect Starscream during their encounters. Not until he could be sure that they wouldn’t be following him.

With a sharp curse, Bluestreak jammed the cube of energon into his subspace, threw himself into his transformation sequence, and then peeled away down the road. Three rapid pings and a set of coordinates told Starscream to meet him as soon as possible along the coast. There was a cliff with a small, dark sand beach where the waves crashed loud against the shoals just offshore. It would be far enough from the _Ark_ to meet with a nice wide open space for Starscream to escape from if Bluestreak was followed again. Not that they would be playing today. No, sadly, this was going to have to be goodbye.

~

It took Bluestreak a few hours to get down the coast, but at least Starscream was on his way, too. A single ping had acknowledged the sniper not long after he had sent his message, and now he paced, kicking the gritty, wet sand at the surf. Thankfully, he didn’t have too long to wait. The familiar sound of seeker thrusters roared over the crashing waves, and Starscream flipped into graceful transformation and landing.

“Your message came as I was finishing a discussion with Megatron about my need for a flight,” Starscream said in a coy tone and gave his wings a flirtatious flutter. “I was going to contact you once I was out.”

Bluestreak drank in the sight of him and bit his lip. Something twisted under his spark, and heat coiled low in his belly. “Slag me, but you are so frelling tempting.” The seeker preened, but that only managed to make Bluestreak feel worse. Better to get it over with quickly. He braced himself and said, “We can’t do this anymore.”

Red optics blinked and white wings slowly sank on Starscream’s back. “You’ve been forbidden? What did you have to tell them?”

It took him a moment, but then Bluestreak shook his helm. “No. No, it’s not like that. The only officer that I know that knows is Ironhide. It’s everyone else,” he said with a furious growl. The sniper couldn’t stand still anymore and went back to pacing. He gestured and waved, feet stomping down the sand as he tried to work through the anger and frustration of it all. “Fragging Bumblebee stuttered out something to Hide, and then Hide confined me to quarters for four days. I just got out this morning, and so I go to the common room, and guess what!” He stopped and whirled around to stare hard at Starscream. “Some frelling scout! He missed every fragging detail beyond me about to stick my spike into you! So no~ They all think I was there to rape you. And _some_ of the slaggers _approve_!”

“How Autobot of them,” Starscream said with an odd, airy note to his voice.

Bluestreak snorted in disgust, but then said, “I can’t guarantee your safety, Star. I’m sorry. We need to stop.” He gave Starscream a pleading look. Please understand. Please don’t make this harder on me than it already is. Primus, he was more attached than he had thought he was. This was making his spark ache, and worse, he knew that not only was it good for him, but it had been good for the seeker too. Starscream really was calmer. He didn’t fight with Megatron as often, which, while it didn’t stop the tyrant from being crazy, at least helped Starscream deal with him better.

“I really can take care of myself,” Starscream said, and gave Bluestreak a wry smile.

“But they wouldn’t _listen_! They don’t get it, and they don’t care that they don’t get it.” Bluestreak scrubbed his face with his hands, then went back to pacing. “I know you’re capable. This isn’t me being stupid about your abilities and strength, this is me knowing those slagging, gossip-mongering, dumbafts might follow me just to see you brought low.” He snarled, fists clenched at the very thought. “Glitch-ridden bastards!”

Starscream caught Bluestreak by his shoulder, and said, “Frag them for not getting it. I want you. We’ll just be careful.” He smirked, optics lifting to cliff above them. “Like now. No one’s here but us.” Garnet optics dropped back to the sniper’s face, and the smirk melted into a smoldering gaze.

“What?” It really took Bluestreak a moment, but then it all clicked into place. “No!” He stepped back and shook his head. “I can’t cane you right now. I’m way too angry for that.”

One blue finger pointed right at Bluestreak. “ _That_ is why I trust you. That is why I want you. If we need to be fragging obsessive about security and pick a new spot each time. If I have to fly you somewhere they can’t easily reach, if… Whatever. Whatever we have to do.” Starscream followed Bluestreak as the sniper retreated, a grin blooming on his dark face. He reached out to stroke a doorwing, then poked at Bluestreak’s side, and finally rested his hand on the front of the sniper’s chest.

“Star-”

“Tell me you don’t _want_ to do this anymore,” Starscream said. “Tell me you’ve been ordered not to. Say no, and I will walk away. But if all you’re afraid of is being seen again or what others think, then slag them. I want you,” he purred, and one arm slid around Bluestreak’s back to pull him in close. “Primus, I don’t think I’ve ever wanted you more.” His frame was burning hot against Bluestreak.

“I don’t have the control to play today.”

“That’s not a no,” Starscream whispered against Bluestreak’s audial.

“I _won’t_ play today,” Bluestreak corrected. “No. I won’t turn what we have into abuse because a bunch of idiots fragged me off.” He was way too aware of how much he wanted to hear screams and be the one to be causing them. Pits, he knew the mellowed anger would come right back once Starscream took his mouth off his neck. The molten heat might still twist around his hips and make his spike feel pinched in its housing and valve too empty, but the anger would rise right back up to the surface the second there was someone helpless at his feet. “I’m too angry, Star. It’s too close,” he whispered, his hands fisted against the seeker’s back.

“’Face me then. Just a ‘face.” Starscream nibbled up Bluestreak’s neck, both hands open and fingers splayed over the back surface of the sniper’s doorwings. “I’ll make you feel better a different way today.”

It was too easy to agree to, and Bluestreak huffed a soft laugh as he flattened his hands on the seeker’s back and stroked up to tweak the wing hinges. “Should we add angry shouting and ranting to our game?”

“Mmn,” Starscream hummed, then lifted his helm to meet Bluestreak’s optics. “So you want to continue? No ending it?”

Bluestreak cycled his respiration and dipped his chin in a slight nod. “If you’re sure you feel safe and want to continue, I don’t want to let you go.”

Starscream smirked, and he said, “Don’t get sappy on me, Autobot.” But his hands caught Bluestreak’s, and he tugged and nudged until they were both under the rough overhang of the cliff. Bluestreak was pushed back, and then lifted. “No playing today. Just us.”

“Just us,” Bluestreak agreed as he settled his doorwings against the uneven rock behind him and wrapped his legs around Starscream’s waist.

The hot length of Starscream’s spike slid over the sniper’s panel, then his naked array once it was bared. Lust tingled across his circuits, and Bluestreak wriggled and tried to push himself up enough to get the spike where he wanted it. Starscream gripped Bluestreak’s hips, then rocked back and lightly pushed forward until the tip of his spike nosed into the slick opening of the ready valve. A soft moan rolled out of the seeker as he pushed in, but all Bluestreak could do was cling tight and shiver in hungry desire. Only the first few thrusts were slow, cautious, and then Starscream leaned in more against Bluestreak and began to plunge into him faster, harder.

“Primus!” Bluestreak gasped. Heat surged through his lines to the pounding rhythm the seeker set. He panted and clung, shivering with every quiet, desperate whimper Starscream made. Just as needing, Bluestreak’s spark throbbed in its crystal and, before he could even brace for it, overload crashed through him with an ecstasy that whited out his vision and shut down his vocalizer. Starscream drove on even harder, soft, gasping cries of his own following the rush of liquid heat that flooded the sniper’s valve.

“Nngh.” Starscream wrapped his arms around Bluestreak’s waist, then stepped back just far enough to sink to his knees without scraping Praxian doorwings down the rough stone wall of the cliff. “Not letting them take you from me for the price of rumors,” he whispered and nuzzled the side of Bluestreak’s helm.

Bluestreak laughed and shook his head a little. “No. Frag the glitches. I’ll deal with them later.” Much later. For now he had a seeker to enjoy, and it was only midday.


End file.
